Wind Sprints
by Kakarow
Summary: A Thousand Years ago, the Four Founders made an ancient quest. Now the time has come for that quest to be completed, and eight students will risk their lives.


****

Wind Sprints

For Meg: If anyone I know is my muse, it is you.

- - -

The four had been gathering in secret meetings for the past month, gathering thoughts. Preparing for the resurrection which would occur more than One Thousand years later. Preparing for the quest that would risk lives and friendships. Preparing for the quest that would risk it all.

It began as a small idea, but it began to grow and flourish into a brilliant dream, each detail branching off into a new idea. It seemed simple enough to devise, and yet it was difficult. Often time's things seemed impossible, but they pulled through; they always did.

It was a cool day inside Hogwarts Castle, but the sky was as blue and as bright as ever. However, contrary to the beautiful day, tension hung think in the air. They were, in fact, having another argument. No, not argument, "heated debate", as they enjoyed calling it.

"No, Godric!" the brown haired girl addressed Godric. A look of anguish gleamed in her eye as she spoke to the man.

"Why not Rowena?" the red haired Godric replied, clueless. He thought he was trying to help, but it seemed as if Rowena wasn't accepting his ideas.

"There is absolutely nothing that gives off the opinion that only men can be brave. I want an equal number of girls as boys in this quest." Rowena said, reassured with the nods of support coming from Helga. She tried to avoid the look that was in Godric's eyes.

"Fine, Row. Have it your way." Godric spat coolly, and stalked off out the main doors and up a flight of stairs to his quarters.

"Godric, wait. I didn't mean to be rude, but it's true!" she tried to get him to stop, but he didn't hear, or didn't care about what she was saying.

"Rowena, don't listen to him. He doesn't think girls are capable of what we really are. He'll be more accepting in a few hours, just let him cool off a bit." Helga supported her best friend.

"I know, he just makes me so mad!" she paced around the table, sighing. "He better come down later today. I want to finish what we started." Rowena said, and stalked off through an opposite door in the Great Hall. Helga sat down in a chair with a loud, drawn out sigh.

"What are we going to do, Salazar? If those two keep fighting, nothing will ever get done." the blonde haired women said to the man that was sitting in a chair opposite her. He simply nodded his head in response.

The day passed in silence, as the four went about their usual business around the castle. Cleaning the Entrance Hall, Sweeping the Great Hall, anything that would make the castle look neater, even though it was summer, and no students would be seeing the castle for at least a month.

Rowena and Godric, who were practically forced to do so, apologized. But even though they were on friendly terms, they still tried as hard as the could to avoid each other during the course of the day.

Helga and Salazar could often be found muttering in odd places of the castle, as if they were planning something. And the weird thing was, whenever Rowena or Godric approached them, their conversation suddenly stopped. From an outsiders point of view, it looked like they were talking about the other two.

This continued all day. Cleaning, secret mutterings, and then breaking up and doing it all again. Fortunately, Rowena and Godric had too much on their mind to even notice this weird cycle, and it didn't even phase them. The only time that they had truly congregated that day, save for the time when the argument occurred, was dinner.

"Rowena..." Godric said, willingly.

"Yes, Godric?" Rowena said with her jaw clenched. She had become exceedingly interested in her left fingernail ever since dinner. She was trying to avoid Godric.

"I'm sorry. I understand that girls are just as courageous as boys, and that there should be an equal amount of each gender in the quest. I'm sorry." Godric said, and it seemed as if he was sincere.

"It's OK." Rowena responded. She felt bad for not saying anything more, but she couldn't think of anything that would lighten the mood.

The dinner lasted for a while longer, and then it was time to depart. They each bid their farewells, and went to their end of the castle. 


End file.
